


Danger Meter

by RoxiePoxii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Daminette, F/M, MariBat, other people are there just not big roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxiePoxii/pseuds/RoxiePoxii
Summary: Damian's meter has been with him his whole life, it had been the only thing he could count on to be there for him. How could something go from being the only thing that kept him calm to being something that he was so worried about?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 642





	Danger Meter

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read. I don't write very often so im sorry if it doesn't flow perfectly. I hope you all enjoy it. (:   
> -Alene

The meter on Damian’s wrist had always been as far low in the green as it could be, radiating the most comforting warmth. Not that he had any idea what this even was or what it meant. His mother and Grandfather seem against the idea of him having any inkling of what it was, simply saying it wasn’t something people like them bothered themselves with, that it was a distraction from his goals. That had been enough of a reason for him to never bring it up again, after all, distractions got you killed in this life style. So late at night after all his training was concluded and he was alone in the confidence of his room, the only place he wasn’t watched, he would run his fingers across the meter closing his eyes and letting the warmth he felt consume him. His only peace in such a dark life.

When Damian moved in with his father at the age of ten, and became Robin he never showed or mentioned his meter. After all, distractions still got you killed. Even if he had more freedom here the dangers where still there and he had no reason to believe that his father would feel any different about it from his mother. But after patrol was done and he was alone in his room he would still sit and run his fingers over the small meter, close his eyes and relish in the warm feeling he felt wash over him, the same as he had done his whole life up to this point. 

The first person to ever see the meter had been Alfred. It had been early in the morning before school just after his 11th birthday. His sweater sleeve slipped a little too far up as he sipped his tea, he hadn’t seen the way Alfreds eyes widened and he slowly set aside what he was doing. 

“Master Damian, may I see what is on your wrist?” The older man had asked him. Damian looked at him and simply pulled his sleeve up to the elbow and allowed the man to see his wrist.

“How very lucky young master, few have such an honor.” Damian gave a ‘TT’ in response and sat quietly as the man went back to work. Damian glanced between his wrist and the butler a few times before clearing his throat.

“Pennyworth, what do you mean?” Deciding to once again attempt to get answers about the meter that had been his constant comfort. The butler once again looked at the young boy, with a slight frown. 

“Do you not know what it is Master Damian?” With an annoyed huff Damian shook his head, pulled his sleeve down over the meter and crossed his arms successfully hiding it from view. Alfred watched Damian with a carefully school expression before answering.

“That is a soul mark, very few people in the world have one. Somewhere in the world there is another person with a meter just like yours. It shows the danger the other person is in. Green meaning minimal danger, while as the color shifts from green into the other colors the danger is increasing. Once in the red it means the person is in grave danger. This person is said to be the perfect match for you in every way.” Alfred explained watching Damian’s face carefully. “I’m guessing your mother never told you this?” 

Damian glanced down at his wrist that was tucked tightly into his chest then quickly back up to the butler, the warmth of the meter crept into his skin from where it was tightly pressed. He frowned deeply at the older man. 

“TT, of course not. Such a thing is a distraction, and distractions get you killed.” Damian said curtly before standing up and collecting his bag from the chair next to him. “We must be going now Pennyworth, or I will be late for school.” Alfred glanced at the clock and nodded.

“Of course, Master Damian.” The butler made a mental note to speak to Bruce about this development. He then led Damian out of the manor and drove him to school and silence like most morning. 

The meter wasn’t brought up again for a few days after that. Until Bruce came home one night from work and asked Damian to come talk with him in the parlor. They had sat in silence for a few minutes before Bruce spoke.

“Damian, why didn’t you ever bring up the meter on your arm?” Damian’s father asked. Damian instinctively crossed his arms once again pressing the meter into his shirt before shooting a glare at his father. 

“Because it was of no importance. It is nothing but a distraction.” Bruce frowns at his youngest son. 

“Damian, this is nothing you have to hide away. Very few people have a soulmate, and it is such a blessing to have one. I am just concerned because you never told me of you having one.” He said trying to keep his voice as even as possible, not wanting to anger his youngest child. Damian refused to break eye contact with his father, searching for anything to gauge his father’s emotions. 

“Mother never explained to me what it was, and the one time I did ask, made it very clear to never ask again. I was under the impression that it wasn’t something you talked about, as I have never heard anyone else talk about it.” Bruce gave a stiff nod and rubbed his chin in thought before leaning back in his arm chair. 

“Well, there is no reason for you to feel the need to hide it Damian. I am actually very happy for you. If you ever need to talk to someone who understands what it is like to have one, speak with Dick. He may not talk about it a lot any more since he has found Kori, but when he was your age, he was always staring at it waiting for the day he would meet her.” Damian didn’t know how to feel about all this. Without replying Damian stood and left the room. Not wanting to hear any more for the night. 

Damian didn’t talk about it again for a long time. The meter stayed firmly in the green only ever moving a hair here and there. He had no reason to worry. While he wasn’t sure how to feel about another person being bounded to him in such a way, He couldn’t bring himself to hate the idea. After all, the meter had been his only source of comfort his whole life, so to him, the person who his meter was tracking was an angel. 

Then one day that changed. Damian had just got home from school when his wrist started burning and the meter was deep in the red. His heart rate picked up as ice ran through his veins. Panic was all he could feel as he pulled his phone out and called the only person he knew would know what was going on, Dick. The phone was answered on the third ring to Damian’s relief. 

“Dami-” “Stop talking Grayson, my meter is in the red and won’t stop burning! What is going on, this has never happened before!” Damian demanded in a panicked voice, successfully getting Dick to stop talking. Dick gasped and Damian could hear him moving on the other end of the line.

“Damian, your soulmate is in danger you need to stay calm. I can be there in forty-five minutes if you need me. This kind of thing can happen, all you can do is hope they make it out okay, and that the meter doesn’t turn black.” Damian tried to even out his breathing and continued to stare at the dark red of his meter. The burning wouldn’t stop and all he could think was that he didn’t want to lose his Angel.

“I don’t want them to die Grayson, they are the only thing that stops me from losing my mind. Have they been feeling this their whole life because of me?” Damian tried not to let his emotions run away from him but he couldn’t stop the questions from tumbling out of his mouth. Dick cursed under his breath. 

“I’m on my way to the manor Damian, go find Bruce or Alfred. You shouldn’t be alone right now. I will talk to you and answer all your questions once I get there.” They hung up and Damian went to find Alfred. Dick got to the manor after his mark was back in the green, much to Damian’s relief. His soulmate was okay. His angel was okay. He had never felt such a relief in his entire life. 

Dick stayed in the manor for two weeks after answering all of Damian’s questions and providing as much comfort as the younger boy wanted while his meter constantly went between red and green throughout the two weeks. Damian couldn’t understand why it was happening, and couldn’t shake the guilt of having put her through this his whole life. 

This became the normal for him for the next two years, sometimes he would feel it for hours or only fifteen minutes, sometimes three times a day or three times a week. There was no pattern and it was always a horrible feeling that Damian wished she never had to feel from him but knew she did and continued too just like he did. 

A few months after Damian’s 16th birthday the Justice League got a video from two hero’s that went by the names of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Wonder Woman had been mortified to get the news. Batman made preparations to send Timothy and Damian to Paris to assist in the tracking and capture of the villains by the names of Hawk Moth and Mayura. Ladybug had asked that all super powered Hero’s not come, that if they were to fall victim to the villains, she feared that she and Chat Noir wouldn’t be able to win such a fight. 

Exactly one week after getting the news Damian and Tim where in Paris starting the investigation on the super villains. The first Akuma attack left Damian in shock as his meter burned stronger than ever before as he watched Ladybug fly into battle. Suddenly it all made since, of course she was a Hero. His eyes widened as the Akuma rushed at Ladybug and he made his move, pulling his sword from his back, he blocked the Akuma’s attack. Without saying a word or even glancing back he threw himself into the battle. After a few minutes Ladybug was next to him giving orders as they battled side by side for the first time.

Once the Akuma was defeated and they all moved to a more secluded location. Chat Noir gushing about having met both Robin and Red Robin before a beeping sounded from both of the Parisian heroes. Ladybug turned to Damian after Chat vaulted off and stared at him before smiling.

“Robin, meet me back here tonight at midnight. I think we need to talk.” Damian nodded once before she smiled another dazzling smile at him and disappeared.

Tim had teased him none stop for the remainder of the night as to be expected, and Damian being Damian had been throwing things at him from across the penthouse. 

“So, what are you going to do when you see her Demon Spawn? Do you even know how to be civil? But I guess since she’s your soulmate she can probably handle it, after all she seems pretty tuff. I’m surprised you got someone so pretty.” Damian scowled at him from his position on the couch.

“Shut up Drake, I didn’t ask for your opinion on my Soulmate!” Tim ducked to avoid the book Damian hurled at his head. “I will hurt you!” 

“Oh, calm down. I’m mostly teasing you. Though I do have my concerns. I sort of feel bad for her, being stuck with you.” Tim said with a smirk as he typed away on his computer. “But look at the time, you should be heading out soon. Don’t want you being late for your date.” Damian glared at him for a second debating if he wanted to beat the shit out of him and be late or just go see his angel. 

The later of the two ending up winning as Damian put his mask on and jumped out the window, shooting his grappling hook, and swinging off into the city. He saw her before he even landed on the roof top. The warmth of his meter spreading up his arm as he landed on the roof a few feet from her.

“I’ve always wondered what kind of person my meter would be attached too. Growing up my parents were so worried, no one could understand why my meter was always in the red. But they tried to keep me as safe as possible, I could only hope that the warmth of my meter would provide you comfort from the hard ships you faced every day. The warmth I would feel some times, always reassured me you where okay. That I was one day closer to finding you.” She didn’t move as she spoke but a small smile did find its way to her face. Damian couldn’t look away from her, her smile seemed to brighten his whole world. She was everything he wasn’t. As he had always thought of her, an Angel in every respect.

“Growing up my meter was the only comfort I had. Every night I would soak up the feeling of warmth it gave me. You have been my Angel for as long as I can remember, I am honestly quite relieved to have found you. The last few years have been very concerning, you have never been something I had to worry about, and in one day you became the only thing I ever worried about. It never made since until now.” Damian still couldn’t believe he was looking at her. This was his Soulmate, the one person who would always understand him, who would and always has, been there for him. 

“I’m sorry to have caused you so much worry Robin. As much as I want to know who you are, and for you to know who I am. We both have a duty to complete and trust to build. While I want to trust you with everything that I am, I have to be smart. I have a whole city depending on me. You are my soulmate and I am looking forward to working with you and getting to know you.” She smiled anther one of her smiles that made it hard for him to breath and nodded in understanding.

“Of course, Ladybug. I understand completely.” Damian replied with a curt nod. Ladybug reached forward towards Robin, He stared at her hand for a second before taking her hand in his. His skin tingled as her hand touched his. Gasping she pulled her hand back to inspect the skin, then met his eyes again. She looked at him for a few seconds before slowly walking forward the short distance to him. Damian tilted his head slightly down to keep eye contact. She was so tiny and cute. 

“Robin?” Demian smiled as she looked down with a blush on her cheeks, lifting his hand he brushed her bangs to the side and rested his hand on her cheek before lifting her head up to meet her eyes again.

“Yes Ladybug?” her blush didn’t go away at all as she leaned into his hand, and without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so relieved to finally meet you Robin. I’m so glad you found your way to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you guys thought!


End file.
